Ice Cream
by spencefan109
Summary: MySims fic. Goth Boy tries ice cream for the first time...at Roxie's ice cream shop. Chapter Two:Roxie gets a glimpse into Goth Boy's world when the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own My Sims or EA, and I don't make money, so don't sue. :D Pretty please?

This is a My Sims fic, and my first one, so be nice and honest...its about Goth Boy and Roxie Road, because I think they're so cute together...read and review please!

Begin:

Hi, welcome to the Big Cone, the number one in-"I stopped talking and froze for a second when I saw who had come into my shop. Goth Boy? What was he doing here?

"The number one in what?"he prompted quietly as he made his way to the counter, attracting stares from everyone around him.

"The number on in ice cream services,"I finished and smiled brightly,"Do you know what you want?"

"I've, uh, never had ice cream before."he admitted hesitantly and blushed deeply.

"Never?"I asked in shock. How could you not have had ice cream? It was the best sugary food in the world for crying out loud!

"Yeah,"his voice was so quiet now it was a wonder I even heard him.

"I'll get you a cone with all three of the classics, okay?"he nodded quickly, probably desperate to get out of the shop. Poor guy, I thought while I got his cone ready, and everyone's staring at him...

"Here ya go!"I winked and handed him the cone gently, so he wouldn't drop it.

"Thanks,"he gazed down at the cone in confusion, as if he had no idea how to eat it. But before I could say anything, he swiftly walked to the nearest table and took out a journal. I held my breath when I saw what angle his cone was at. It was about to-

Splat. All three scoops fell from the cone onto the table. His shoulders slumped, and it was horrible to watch him clean it up while people stared at him. Then, I couldn't just stand here any longer. Surely I could help him. There weren't any customers right now.

"Do you need help?"I asked softly, so I wouldn't startle him.

"Thanks,"he murmured, and we quickly had it all cleaned up. I would go back to the counter, but he looked so lonely...

"I'll be right back,"I promised. First I was going to get Kelsie to take my shift, then I would bring him back another cone. I mean, it was only fair. I should've known that a first timer like him, despite his age, wouldn't be able to handle three scoops.

Kelsie quickly agreed, so I got three scoops of ice cream for Goth Boy, but this time in a bowl.

"Here you go,"I placed it in front of him and sat down next to him. This was the closest I had ever been to him before, and for some reason, it made my heart flutter.

"You didn't have to,"he started to reach for his wallet, but I stopped him.

"Its on the house,"I explained,"Now try the ice cream."

A smile, barely there, but still a smile showed up on his face and he nodded.

"Thanks Roxie."

End.


	2. Research

A/N: Thanks to 96 for reviewing this story, and for all you other people that read this, please review. I can't get better without feedback, right? Note: See profile for disclaimer. It is different then I thouht it would be, and don't worry, I will finish this thought/situation.

Chapter Two-Research

"I have to do some research,"I explained to Noelle,"But I'll be over tonight."

"Okay, great,"Noelle smiled, nodded, and then started to make her way to her locker. I pushed the door open to the library, earning a glare from Miss Elmira Clamp who was sitting at the circulation desk.

"Hi,"I mouthed awkwardly and offered a smile, which she returned with an unfriendly stare. So much for getting on her good side.

I was relieved to find that the computers were all open, because that meant that the internet would work faster then usual.

I was surprised when Goth Boy took the seat next to me and started typing.

"Hey,"I whispered, which made him jump out of his skin. I instantly wished I had said nothing, because even though he stayed silent, he looked so embarrassed.

"Hi,"he whispered back after a few seconds, but his deep blush didn't fade.

"Sorry about that,"I apologized when nothing else was said.

"Its okay,"his voice was even quieter then before, and he looked like he wanted to die.

Despite the fact that I had serious work to do if I was going to make it to the sleepover on time I couldn't notice that he had that notebook with him, and that he was typing whatever was in it.

But he looked far to embarrassed for me to ask him. And besides, what if it was a diary or something? That would just make him even more embarrassed.

After an hour of work, I finally had what I needed for the school project, but when I rose to leave, he spoke up

"Was that for the school project?"he said a little too loudly, gaining the entire library's attention,"I-"

He broke off and sped out of there before I could even open my mouth.

"wait!"I called after him, but the next thing I heard was the door slamming shut.

"Get out of my library,"Miss Clamp hissed acidly and all but shoved me out.

I heard Goth Boy yell in the hallway, and when I looked up, I saw two jocks pushing him up against the wall.

"Freak!"One of them shouted as I ran towards them.

"Let him go!"I yelled just as the second one's fist connected with Goth Boy's chest. His cry of pain seemed to echo in the hallways.

They did let him go, and when they did, he sagged to the floor before I could I catch him. I turned to get a look at their faces but they were already gone.

"Are you okay?"I asked, deeming him more important.

"Yeah,"he said and winced as he stood. I can honestly say I've never hated anyone more then those two jerks in my life. What had Goth Boy done wrong? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

His face flushed, but he made no move to try and get away from me.

"Are you sure?"I pressed, and he nodded.

"Look at me,"I ordered when e stared at the floor. Slowly, he did,"They're the freaks."

"Thanks,"he said and shifted positions uncomfortably.

"How long had this been going on?"I questioned genly as I guided him to the principal's office.

He didn't answer, which must mean the truth wasn't good.

When we got to the principal's office, I told her everything while Goth Boy nodded when necessary. I felt so bad for him. He was different, yes, but that didn't make him deserving of a beating.

"That'll be all for now, Roxie."Mrs. Richards motioned for me to leave.

"Bye,"I murmured to Goth Boy.

"Goth Boy, I know you know who they are,"I heard her say before I shut the door. The thought startled me. Why would he keep silent if he knew their names?

Fin.


End file.
